television_show_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
(1970) Sesame Street Season 2
Sesame Street Season 2 is the 1st Season of Sesame Street it began on November 9, 1970 and ended on May 28, 1971 and there are 145 episodes in all. List of Sesame Street Season 2 episodes # Episode 0131 # Episode 0132 # Episode 0133 # Episode 0134 # Episode 0135 # Episode 0136 # Episode 0137 # Episode 0138 # Episode 0139 # Episode 0140 # Episode 0141 # Episode 0142 # Episode 0143 # Episode 0144 # Episode 0145 # Episode 0146 # Episode 0147 # Episode 0148 # Episode 0149 # Episode 0150 # Episode 0151 # Episode 0152 # Episode 0153 # Episode 0154 # Episode 0155 # Episode 0156 # Episode 0157 # Episode 0158 # Episode 0159 # Episode 0160 # Episode 0161 # Episode 0162 # Episode 0163 # Episode 0164 # Episode 0165 # Episode 0166 # Episode 0167 # Episode 0168 # Episode 0169 # Episode 0170 # Episode 0171 # Episode 0172 # Episode 0173 # Episode 0174 # Episode 0175 # Episode 0176 # Episode 0177 # Episode 0178 # Episode 0179 # Episode 0180 # Episode 0181 # Episode 0182 # Episode 0183 # Episode 0184 # Episode 0185 # Episode 0186 # Episode 0187 # Episode 0188 # Episode 0189 # Episode 0190 # Episode 0191 # Episode 0192 # Episode 0193 # Episode 0194 # Episode 0195 # Episode 0196 # Episode 0197 # Episode 0198 # Episode 0199 # Episode 0200 # Episode 0201 # Episode 0202 # Episode 0203 # Episode 0204 # Episode 0205 # Episode 0206 # Episode 0207 # Episode 0208 # Episode 0209 # Episode 0210 # Episode 0211 # Episode 0212 # Episode 0213 # Episode 0214 # Episode 0215 # Episode 0216 # Episode 0217 # Episode 0218 # Episode 0219 # Episode 0220 # Episode 0221 # Episode 0222 # Episode 0223 # Episode 0224 # Episode 0225 # Episode 0226 # Episode 0227 # Episode 0228 # Episode 0229 # Episode 0230 # Episode 0231 # Episode 0232 # Episode 0233 # Episode 0234 # Episode 0235 # Episode 0236 # Episode 0237 # Episode 0238 # Episode 0239 # Episode 0240 # Episode 0241 # Episode 0242 # Episode 0243 # Episode 0244 # Episode 0245 # Episode 0246 # Episode 0247 # Episode 0248 # Episode 0249 # Episode 0250 # Episode 0251 # Episode 0252 # Episode 0253 # Episode 0254 # Episode 0255 # Episode 0256 # Episode 0257 # Episode 0258 # Episode 0259 # Episode 0260 ''' # '''Episode 0261 # Episode 0262 # Episode 0263 # Episode 0264 # Episode 0265 # Episode 0266 # Episode 0267 # Episode 0268 # Episode 0269 # Episode 0270 # Episode 0271 # Episode 0272 # Episode 0273 # Episode 0274 # Episode 0275 ''' '''That's all 145 episodes from Sesame Street Season 2 Muppet Characters * Big Bird * Oscar The Grouch * Ernie * Bert * Cookie Monster * Grover * Kermit The Frog * Roosevelt Franklin * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother * Guy Smiley * Little Bird * Professor Hastings * Betty Lou * Lefty the Salesman New Muppet Characters * Herry Monster * Sherlock Hemlock * Herbert Birdsfoot * Granny Grouch * The Busby Twins (Joe and Moe) * Little Jerry And The Monotones ''' * '''Big Jeffy * Prairie Dawn * Farley * Granny Fanny Nesselrode * Simon Soundman Human Characters * Bob * Gordon Category:Sesame Street Seasons